Je l'aimais
by Likidskin
Summary: Clarke parvient à se confier à sa mère mais pas avant de sauver Roan.


Je poste ce one-shot que j'ai écrit il y a quelques temps, parce que franchement, la grande révélation de Clarke à sa mère dans une prison au milieu de tous les autres et qui dure 3O secondes, on mérite quand même mieux! Je ne sais pas si c'est mieux mais de mon point de vue ça cadre déjà un peu plus pour un moment mère-fille nécessaire à une fille qui après avoir perdu l'amour de sa fille devrait avoir un temps pour se remettre.  
Bonne lecture  
L.

* * *

Ils avaient enfin vaincu ALIE. Ils avaient mis un terme à sa domination mentale. Ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre d'elle.

Mais les natifs, c'était une autre question. Ils étaient prisonniers. Encore. Ils étaient épuisés. Ils étaient blessés. Encore.

Clarke était fatiguée de tout cela. Elle n'avait pas eu de pause depuis des mois. Savait-elle même comment rester tranquille et sereine de nouveau ? Savait-elle même ressentir ce sentiment de paix qui l'habitait sur l'arche, quand ils étaient encore dans l'espace sans crainte du lendemain ? Du moins avant que son père ne dévoile la terrible vérité.

Sa mère tenta de se rapprocher d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Pas maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas lui parler dans une prison avec les autres autour d'elles.

-Je connais ce regard.

Elle tenta du mieux qu'elle pouvait d'éviter celui de sa mère. Elle ne pourrait pas se contrôler si elle regardait sa mère. Elle ne pourrait pas contrôler ses larmes. Elle ne devait pas y penser. Pas maintenant. Plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard.

Sa mère allait reprendre la parole quand on ouvrit la porte de la prison.

-Clarke kom Skaikru, si tu sauves notre roi Roan, toi et les tiens serez libres. Nous vous laisserons une semaine pour rejoindre votre clan. Ensuite, vous serez seuls contre nous tous.

-J'ai besoin de ma mère pour ça.

-Non, attends Clarke ! Nous ne pourrons rien contre les douze clans. Il faut trouver un autre compromis.

-Si nous attendons trop, Roan mourra et il n'y aura plus de compromis du tout.

-Clarke a raison, Abby.

-Si nous sauvons Roan, vous honorerez le choix de Lexa : nous sommes le treizième clan.

-Sauvez Roan et vous serez libres. Ou nous vous tuons.

-Vous nous tuerez de toute façon.

-Maman, nous aurons une semaine pour trouver une solution et nous en sortir.

-Et tu trouves cela acceptable ? Tu as permis de sauver tous les natifs et les nôtres et nous sommes toujours au même point.

-Maman, on va sauver Roan. Je parlerai avec lui ensuite. Il m'écoutera.

-En es-tu sûre ? Tu as dit la même chose avec Lexa et regarde…

-Tais-toi ! Ne me parle pas de Lexa, cria Clarke. Tous la regardèrent mais se turent.

Clarke et Abby furent délivrées de leurs chaînes et amenées dans la chambre de Roan. Elles se précipitèrent vers lui en voyant le sang et le pus infectant sa blessure par balle. Elles travaillèrent en tandem, comme autrefois, comme avant tout ça. Elles n'avaient pas perdu leurs habitudes. Elles semblaient même plus en harmonie que jamais.

-Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire. Il faut attendre, expliqua Abby.

-Combien de temps ? Demanda Echo en colère.

-Je ne sais pas. Tout dépend de Roan.

-Vous n'avez pas sauvé notre roi ! Vous ne respectez pas votre part du marché !

-Non, Echo, attends ! Attends quelques minutes. Nous avons fait tout ce qu'il était possible de faire. Attends encore un peu, supplia Clarke.

-Pourquoi te croirais-je ? Tu es wanheda, la commandante de la mort. Tu propages la mort sur ton passage. Elle te suit et t'obéit. Elle est toi.

-Si elle est moi, crois-moi, je n'ai pas demandé la mort de Roan. Alors il devrait vivre.

Ils attendirent encore un moment. Et quand Echo se prépara à transpercer son ennemie, elle entendit un ordre qui la fit s'arrêter en pleine action.

-Arrête ! Tu ne toucheras pas à cette femme.

-Mon roi, vous êtes réveillé.

-Et apparemment je le dois à wanheda et à sa mère. Sortez tous, sauf… wanheda.

Quand tous deux sortirent, Roan se présenta devant les peuples natifs et imposa sa loi ainsi que…

-Le skaikru est le treizième clan et sera considéré sous ma protection. L'attaquer, c'est nous attaquer !

Personne ne s'attendait à cette conclusion, pas même le clan du ciel. Mais ils avaient enfin un moyen de sortie sans s'inquiéter d'une menace, en tout cas pas d'une menace trop rapide.

Kane, Bellamy, Octavia, Abby et Clarke partirent dans une de leur voiture rejoindre arkadia.

Ils étaient tous silencieux mais Abby s'inquiétait particulièrement pour sa fille qui avait tourné le dos à tout le monde.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à Arkadia avant ceux qui s'étaient échappés de Polis et qui ne devraient plus tarder à arriver. Ils retrouvèrent Raven, Monty, Harper et Jasper qui allèrent à leur rencontre et les serrèrent dans leurs bras, sauf Clarke partie précipitamment dans sa chambre. Aucun ne réagit. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'elle était dans l'IA mais ils se doutaient que revoir Lexa avait été doux-amer.

Abby s'excusa et alla rejoindre sa fille. Sa fille… cela lui paraissait si étrange depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur terre. Elle ne reconnaissait plus Clarke et pourtant tout lui semblait familier dans sa manière d'agir. Elle avait tellement changé durant les quelques semaines où elles avaient été séparées et cela avait creusé un fossé dans leur relation. Malgré tout, elles se soutenaient. Clarke avait pris tellement de responsabilités. En réalité, les responsabilités lui étaient tombées dessus sans qu'elle ne les demande. Elle n'en avait pris conscience que très récemment quand Lexa a voulu qu'elle reste comme ambassadrice. Tout semblait ramener à Lexa. Elle avait compris, elle savait, bien sûr.

-Clarke ? Elle s'approcha de sa fille assise contre un mur les jambes repliées entourées de ses bras. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Elle posa sa main sur la joue de sa fille et la descendit jusqu'à son menton pour lui relever la tête. Des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux. Elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour les retenir.

-Je l'aimais, maman. Je l'aimais tellement. Les larmes coulaient librement une fois l'aveu dévoilé.

-Je sais, ma chérie. Je sais. C'est bon. Ça va aller.

-Vraiment ? Parce que ça n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux. C'est de ma faute. Elle est morte à cause de moi.

-Non, non ma chérie. Tu n'y es pour rien.

-Tu n'en sais rien, tu n'étais pas là ! John a été capturé par Titus qui a voulu le tuer. J'étais dans la chambre avec eux. J'étais censé partir pour revenir ici et Lexa venait me dire adieu. Titus nous tirait dessus. C'était nous qu'il visait pas Lexa et si je n'étais pas retournée dans ma chambre, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Lexa n'aurait pas eu à entrer et n'aurait pas été la victime. Ça aurait dû être moi, maman ! C'était censé être moi ! Maman, j'aurais dû mourir, pas Lexa. C'était censé être moi !

Clarke répéta à plusieurs reprise ces mots et Abby tenta de la prendre dans ses bras mais Clarke se débattait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se laisse faire, épuisée par les sanglots.

-Ce n'était pas ta faute. Le seul responsable est Titus. Il n'aurait pas dû tenter de vous tuer et à cause de ça, il a tué Lexa. Tu n'es pas responsable.

-Je venais enfin d'accepter que je l'aimais, je venais enfin de lui montrer. Elle n'aurait pas dû… c'est pas juste, maman.

-Non, ça ne l'est pas. Mais tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Je sais que tu l'aimais, que tu l'aimes encore. Tu vas l'aimer encore longtemps mais tu vas apprendre à vivre avec ce sentiment, il sera plus doux et ça deviendra plus facile.

-Je l'ai revue. Dans l'IA. Je l'ai revue. Quand j'ai été remarquée par les habitants de la cité des Lumières et qu'ils m'ont attaquée, elle est arrivée et m'a sauvée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait toujours avec moi. Elle a tenu sa promesse. Elle m'avait promis de me protéger. Elle l'a fait. Elle était si forte et si belle. Elle est venue. Elle est venue, maman.

-Oui, ma chérie. Elle t'aimait aussi. Je l'ai vu. Je n'aimais pas ça parce qu'elle te mettait en danger et prenait des décisions dont nous n'avons pas l'habitude. Mais je comprends pourquoi maintenant. Et je savais que tu l'aimais. Tu la défendais si farouchement. Elle était aussi forte que toi. Il n'aurait pas pu aller autrement.

-Elle était plus forte que moi. Elle était courageuse, loyale, persévérante, dure mais pour le bien de son peuple. Elle était un chef remarquable. Elle me manque tellement !

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la jeune femme. Abby la serra contre elle. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle comprenait la douleur de sa fille. Elle savait ce que ça faisait de perdre l'être aimé et de s'en sentir responsable, bien que dans son cas, elle l'était réellement.

Sa fille connaissait enfin le véritable amour, s'était donné à lui le jour où on le lui ravissait.

Elle était responsable du malheur de sa fille. Si elle ne l'avait pas mise dans cette navette pour la terre, peut-être que tout aurait été différent. Bien sûr, elle serait finalement venue sur terre mais elle n'aurait pas eu à supporter toutes les décisions et les responsabilités et elle n'aurait pas eu à faire face à la mort de Finn et à Lexa. C'était un pieux souhait. Evidemment que Clarke aurait sauté dans l'action et aurait endossé son rôle de leader. Lexa l'avait répété : elle était faite pour diriger.

Les larmes de Clarke ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. Les gémissements étaient des clous enfoncés dans le cœur d'Abby. Elle ne supportait pas la souffrance de son enfant. Elle voulait la lui enlever mais elle savait sa fille assez forte pour s'en sortir. Ce serait difficile mais elle y arriverait.

Peu à peu, le silence se fit mais Clarke pleurait encore, les yeux dans le vide. Abby desserra son étreinte et permit à sa fille de se lever. Celle-ci se dirigea vers la salle de bain dont elle ferma la porte.

Abby s'installa sur le lit pour l'attendre. Elle serait là pour son enfant quoi qu'il arrive. Elle serait là pour la soutenir. Elle serait là pour sécher ses larmes. Elle serait là pour l'aider à panser son cœur.


End file.
